Revúca
| native_name_lang = | settlement_type = Town | image_skyline = Gymnazium Revuca.jpg | image_alt = | image_caption = Building of the Slovak Gymnazium | image_flag = | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = COA Revuca.jpg | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = Okres revuca.png | map_alt = | map_caption = Revúca District in the Banská Bystrica Region | pushpin_map = Slovakia | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = Location of Revúca in Slovakia | pushpin_map1 = Slovakia Banská Bystrica Region | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location of Revúca in Banská Bystrica Region | latd = 48 |latm = 40 |lats = 59|latNS = N | longd = 20 |longm = 06 |longs = 48|longEW = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Banská Bystrica | subdivision_type2 = District | subdivision_name2 = Revúca | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = First mentioned | established_date = 1243 | founder = | parts_type = | parts_style = list | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = SMER-SD, SNS, KDH | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Eva Cireňová | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 38.87 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 318 | elevation_max_m = | elevation_min_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 12 620 | population_as_of = 31-12-2013 | population_density_km2 = 324.67 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone1 = CET | utc_offset1 = +1 | timezone1_DST = CEST | utc_offset1_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 050 01 | area_code_type = Phone prefix | area_code = 421-58 | iso_code = | registration_plate = | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = http://www.revuca.sk/ | footnotes = }} Revúca (former name Veľká Revúca; ; ) is a town in Revúca District, Banská Bystrica Region, Slovakia.Revúca is the seat of Revúca District. History The earliest written record of the existence of the town is from 1357. The iron industry was developing for more than 500 years. During the second half of the 19th century, Revúca became a centre of Slovak national revival. The first high school teaching in the Slovak language was founded in Revúca in 1862, but it was closed down by the Hungarian authorities in 1874 (see Magyarization). Both the original building of the high school (with the historical exposition) and the new building are the National Cultural Monuments. During the short period of its existence, the high school attracted many activists, writers, and politicians (Štefan Marko Daxner, Ján Francisci, Július Botto, Samuel Ormis, August Horislav Škultéty, Ivan Branislav Zoch) to the town. Landmarks The late Gothic Roman Catholic church of Saint Lawrence ( ) has a deacon built in the second half of the 15th century and a pre-built tower. Originally, the church had two towers, but the lower onewas dismantled after the fire in 1892. The main, pseudo-Gothic altar is decorated by table pictures depicting scenes from the life of Saint Quirin dated to about 1500. Evangelic Classical Lutheran Church, a cultural monument. It was built in 1784–1785, the tower was built later in 1788. A commemorative board on the church is dedicated to the Slovak Lutheran grammar school- The first Slovak grammar school that was opened on September 16, 1862. Surroundings Revúca is a trailhead of several hiking trails leading to the Muránska planina National Park. Muráň Castle and Ochtiná Aragonite Cave are just a short drive from the town. Demographics Revúca has a population of 13,098 (as of December 31, 2005). According to the 2001 census, 92.1% of inhabitants were Slovaks, 4.1 Romani, and 2.2% Hungarians. The religious makeup was 39.4% Roman Catholics, 34.5% people with no religious affiliation, and 19.8% Lutherans. Famous people *Gustáv Reuss - first Slovak science fiction writer *Gyula Rochlitz - famous architect, designer of Budapest's Keleti Pályaudvar (Eastern Railway Station) *Rudolf Viest - General, commander-in-chief in the Slovak National Uprising International relations Twin towns — Sister cities Revúca is twinned with: * Lędziny, Poland * Kazincbarcika, Hungary * Litovel, Czech Republic References External links *http://www.revuca.sk/ Category:Revúca Category:Villages and communes in Revúca District Category:Cities and towns in Slovakia Category:Established in 1243 Category:Valid name- locality of Slovakia